


A different type of summer day

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Autistic Ferb, Autistic Meltdown, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Perry is a weighted blanket, Phineas is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Ferb has a meltdown and Phineas tries to help him. They spend their summer day under the tree with bubbles and Perry as a platypus vibrator ❤️
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Kudos: 24





	A different type of summer day

Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletcher were sitting in the backyard on a lovely summer day. Phineas had noticed, and was the only one to notice, Ferb was being extremely quiet today. Nothing unusual, but his brother could sense it in his features and how Ferbs face was twisted uncomfortably, but Phineas didn’t mention it as to not upset Ferb.

“ got any plans on what we should do today Ferb? “Phineas asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Ferb didn’t answer, usually he would give some kind of nod or shake of the head, but today nothing.

All until....

Isabella Beljeet and Buford walked into the backyard, harmonising a hello extremely loud.  
In that moment Ferb went into overdrive, his head went down to his knees as he pulled out his green coloured hair, anything to relieve the pain. The three neighbours stepped out over the backyard, feeling guilty that they were too loud, when they should’ve known to be quiet.

“Ferb? What’s wrong? “Phineas asked, his voice quiet and gentle. “What’s bothering you? Can you tell me? You don’t have to use words if you physically can’t, can you point to me what is upsetting you if you can. “Phineas asked, waiting patiently for Ferb.

After a few minutes, the British brother shook his head vigourously.   
“Okay, okay… “Phineas said soothingly. “You can’t talk right now or point, that’s okay… That’s okay… I’m just gonna wait until you’re ready...” he whispers.

Ferb started to bang his head against the tree they were sitting under, his brother could see that he was scared and stressed, maybe he wasn’t in the mood to have any friends over today. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay... you’re okay... I’m right here...” Phineas says, trying to get through to his brother. Ferb started making unhappy noises and Phineas frowned. “ can I help you right now bro? Will you let me help you? “Ferb didn’t say anything. “It’s okay… You’re safe, nothing is happening… We’re under are usual tree, I’m with you, it’s okay… When you’re ready. “

After a few minutes.

Ferb took Phineas by the hand and squeezed it. “I’m here, I’m here.” Phineas told him, squeezing back. Phineas started tracing his finger on Ferb’s turned over hand, as he hummed softly to ease him.

A few minutes later.

“Hi.” Ferb says quietly.  
“Hi.” Phineas repeated. “You feeling any better?” Ferb doesn’t do anything. “No words! “He squeaks out, his brother got the indication and nodded. “It’s okay bro, you don’t have to talk right now... do you want some space? Or do you want me to stay here? “ Ferb whimpered, indicating that he didn’t want his brother to leave. “Got it. I won’t leave. Do you want me to talk since you can’t right now? It might help you.” Ferb wasn’t sure.  
“ I know what might help, maybe Perry will calm you down. It’s proven that the household pet in these types of situations will calm you down.”

Phineas got his pet platypus and placed him on the ground, he guided Ferb’s hand towards the fur. “ that’s it… Just stroke him gently.” He says, still holding his brother by the hand helping him guide his hand down the pet platypus fur.  
Ferb was getting upset, he started making unhappy noises, Perry lent his head up making his usual platypus noise vibrate on Ferb’s hand. “ does that feel good bro? The vibrates must feel like you’re a weighted blanket huh?”  
Ferb for the first time since the meltdown started, smiled at the vibrations. Phineas giggled watching his brother happy for the first time in awhile, he stayed by his side, watching Ferb smile at the vibrations.

“ I bet that feels nice, huh bro?” Phineas figured this was a good time as any to tell his friends that he didn’t think Ferb wanted them around today.  
When Phineas returned, he sat under the tree next to Ferb, just watching his British brother be happy.

After a while Ferb was calm, Perry left the boys now that Ferb was calm.  
“ are you calm now?  
“ bubbles! “Ferb asked.  
“ okay! We can have the bubbles! Let me go get them. “Phineas says, getting the bubbles from the kitchen and quickly returning. He blew them out from the bubble wand, watching his brother get tickled by the bubbles and hearing him laugh was so sweet.

They didn’t build anything today, but Phineas would consider this day seized.


End file.
